15 Marca 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 A teraz Susan (Suddenly Susan) (33) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Alan Rafkin, wyk. Brooke Shields, Nestor Carbonell, Barbara Barrie, Judd Nelson (22 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Gwiezdna Farma - serial animowany, Kanada 1998 (19 min) (dubbing) 09.05 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.20 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Zdarzyło się jutro (Early Edition) (14) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Kyle Chandler, Shanesia Davis, Fisher Stevens, Tom Noonan (43 min) 10.50 Mamy dziecko - magazyn poradnikowy 11.15 Dom pełen zwierząt - magazyn 11.30 Ekran z kwiatkiem: Azalie - magazyn poradnikowy 11.35 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - reportaż Jarosław Kamiński 12.45 Klan (320) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 XX Biesiady Humoru i Satyry w Lidzbarku Warmińskim: Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 13.35 Do celu - teleturniej 13.40 Cysterski szlak: Koprzywnica 14.00 Do celu - teleturniej 14.05 Wielka historia małych miast: Opatów - felieton 14.30 Swego nie znacie... - Katalog zabytków: Szewna - felieton 14.40 Unterwegs mit Susanne (2) - kurs języka niemieckiego (stereo) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.20 Euroexpress 15.30 Gospodraka - magazyn gospodarczy 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (321) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1085) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.30 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajna kwatera (2) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - film animowany, Polska 1980 (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Okruchy życia: David i Lisa (David and Lisa) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1998, reż. Lloyd Kramer, wyk. Sidney Poitier, Lukas Haas, Brittany Murphy, Debi Mazar (86 min) 21.50 Kronika kryminalna - magazyn kryminalny 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00.05 Gorąco polecam: Syndrom asteniczny (Asteniczeskij syndrom) - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1989, reż. Kira Muratowa, wyk. Siergiej Popow, Olga Antonowa, Natalia Busko, Galina Sachurdajewa (147 min) 02.30 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 02.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (67) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Harry Thomasom, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 14.55 W labiryncie (106/120): Pokaz mody - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Marek Kodrat, Dariusz Kordek, Marta Klubowicz, Piotr Skarga (30 min) 15.30 Tele Millennium - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (108) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998, reż. Daniel Attias, wyk. Matthew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (44 min) 17.00 Galicjanin - reportaż Marka Maldisa 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci: Zegarek pod młotkiem, czyli tanie kupowanie - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Pieśń o wszechbycie - film dokumentalny Jacka Zygadło o Mieczysławie Karłowiczu 20.00 Magazyn ekspresu reporterów 20.35 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów - mecz Manchester United - Fiorentina przerwie meczu: ok. 21.30 Panorama 22.50 Panorama 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Sport telegram 23.15 Walka o wolność (3-ost.): Praga - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 00.15 Zmiana warty (Eskimo Day) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Maureen Lipman, David Ross. Tom Wilkinson, James Fleet (84 min) 01.35 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 02.05 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany 08.00 Program na bis 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Testament wieków - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 15.30 Zgadula - program dla dzieci 16.00 A ja rosnę - program Bożeny Klimus 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Molly - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Program sportowy 17.30 Magazyn beskidzki - program redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Porozmawiajmy - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Szaleję za tobą (Mad About You) (63) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-97, reż. Danny Jacobson/Jeffrey Lane, wyk. Paul Reiser, Helen Hunt, Lisa Kudrow, Anne Ramsay (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Faceci w czerni (Men In Black - The Series) (11) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 08.00 Voltron (24) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (64) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 09.00 Na własnych śmieciach (On Our Own) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-95, wyk. Ralph Louis Harris, JoJo Smollett, Jazz Smollett, Jussie Smollett (25 min) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (43) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (45 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (74) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Renegat (Renegade) (96) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Graczykowie (15) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 14.00 Gospodarz - teleturniej 14.30 Motowiadomości 15.00 Tom i Jerry (3) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (85) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Michael Landes (50 min) 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (75) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998, reż. Jorge Fernando, wyk. Herson Capri, Drica Moraes, Andrea Beltrao, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (75) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (44) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (29) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyka Janda, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 20.30 Wymyślona historia (Based on Untrue Story) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Jim Drake, wyk. Morgan Fairchild, Victoria Jackson, Ricki Lake, Brian Beacock (90 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.20 Przyjaciele (Friends) (71) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Duża przerwa (1/24) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Mirosław Bork, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz (25 min) 00.00 Super Express TV 00.20 Wystarczy być (Being There) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Hal Ashby, wyk. Peter Sellers, Shirley MacLaine, Melvyn Douglas, Jack Warden (135 min) 02.30 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Delfy (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Przygody Animków (72) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Super Świnka (46) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Młody Robin Hood (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Kamila (79) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Kłamstwo i miłość (9) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.40 Anna (63) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (31) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.55 Pepsi chart - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.55 Delfy (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Przygody Animków (72) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Super Świnka (46) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.10 I liga piłki nożnej: mecz Wisła Kraków - Widzew Łódź 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN- magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (80) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (32) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.30 Merlose Place (148) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Męskie sprawy (7) - serial komediowy, USA 00.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.30 Wprost TV - magazyn 01.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 08.00 Życie jak poker (53) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe (Due South) (53) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 09.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica (53) - serial animowany 11.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker (53) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 13.00 Antonella (143) - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica (53) - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella (143) - telenowela 16.50 Na południe (Due South) (53) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 17.45 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 18.30 Życie jak poker (53) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial komediowy, USA 1987, wyk. Maureen Flanningan, Donna Pescow, Joe Alaskey, Christina Nigra (25 min) 20.00 Rzeka (The River) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. Mel Gibson, Sissy Spacek, Scott Glenn, Shane Bailey (118 min) 22.10 Wzywam dr. Brucknera 2 - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (45 min) 23.05 Dziennik 23.20 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.35 Robot Jox - film SF, USA 1991, reż. Stuart Gordon, wyk. Gary Graham, Anne Marie Johnson, Paul Koslo, Robert Sampson (81 min) 01.00 Dziennik 01.15 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.25 Życie jak poker (53) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 01.55 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 02.25 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 03.25 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 03.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 09.05 Klan (315) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) 09.30 Ala i As: Marzec czarodziej - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.55 Bank nie z tej ziemi (10/13): Dramat małej gastronomii - serial komediowy, Polska 1994, reż. Maciej Ziębiński, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Barbara Krafftówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Wojciech Pokora (48 min) (powt.) 10.40 Sentymenty, rzeczywistość i pieniądze - reportaż Joanny Gospodarczyk i Hanny Kramarczuk (powt.) 11.05 Aleja gwiazd: Zdzisława Sośnicka (powt.) 11.25 Fronda: Ukraina - bitwa o świadomość - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej (powt.) 12.45 Klan (315) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 14.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Uczmy się polskiego (28): Kłopoty z pogodą 15.40 Kwadrans na kawę - magazyn Barbary Makowskiej dla osób otyłych 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Marzec czarodziej - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Magazyn olimpijski 18.10 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 18.30 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (315) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Krecik - serial animowany, Czechosłowacja (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Tajemnice Sahary (Secrets of Sahara) (4/7) - serial przygodowy, Włochy/Niemcy/Francja/W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Alberto Negrin, wyk. Michael York, Ben Kingsley, James Farentino, Andie McDowell (53 min) 21.00 Literatura Polska od A do Z (4) - cykl dokumentalny 21.15 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: ABBA w Studiu 2 21.55 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów: Krzysztof Kieślowski 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Czy można zrobić biznes na Papieżu? - reportaż Ewy Żmigrodzkiej i Krzysztofa Zwolińskiego 22.50 Panorama 23.05 Forum - program publicystyczny 23.50 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 00.05 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - program dnia 00.35 Magazyn informacji turystycznej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (315) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Krecik - serial animowany, Czechosłowacja (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Tajemnice Sahary (Secrets of Sahara) (4/7) - serial przygodowy, Włochy/Niemcy/Francja/W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Alberto Negrin, wyk. Michael York, Ben Kingsley, James Farentino, Andie McDowell (53 min) (powt.) 03.00 Literatura Polska od A do Z (4) - cykl dokumentalny (powt.) 03.15 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: ABBA w Studiu 2 (powt.) 03.50 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów: Krzysztof Kieślowski (powt.) 04.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.40 Sport telegram (powt.) 04.45 Teledyski na życzenie 05.00 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.45 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) RTL 7 6.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial 6.25 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 6.50 Perła - telenowela 7.35 Sunset Beach - serial 8.20 Z ust do ust - serial 8.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.30 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 9.55 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 10.20 Prawnicy - serial 11.10 Katali na i Sebastian - telenowela 11.55 Teleshopping 12.30 Sunset Beach - serial 13.15 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial 13.40 Z ust do ust - serial 14.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki 15.05 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 15.30 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 16.00 Potwór z bagien - serial 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial 17.15 Perła - telenowela 18.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial 20.00 Rzeka - film obycz. USA 22.10 Wzywam dr. Brucknera 2 - serial 23.05 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 23.20 Sexplozja 23.35 Murder Cali - serial 0.25 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial 1.15 Kariera maklera - serial 2.00 Rzeka - film obycz. USA (1984) 4.00 Murder Call- serial 4.45 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial 5.30 Teleshopping Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Dżana - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Hello Lady Lynn (14) - serial animowany, Japonia 1996 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (57) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Latający dom (The Flying House) (15) - serial dla dzieci, USA 1982 10.00 M.A.S.H. (48) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (25 min) (powt.) 10.30 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (89) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-98, wyk. Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson, Clarence Gilyard (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (88,89) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (100 min) 13.30 Rock MKK - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok blok - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Rock MKK - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (90) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Hello Lady Lynn (15) - serial animowany, Japonia 1996 (25 min) (dubbing) 17.40 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (68) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 (25 min) (dubbing) 18.05 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (90) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-98, wyk. Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson, Clarence Gilyard (45 min) 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Żelazny szeryf (Shaugnessy) - western, USA 1996, reż. William Blinn, wyk. Matthew Settle, Michael Jai White, Linda Kozlowski, Tom Bower (89 min) 22.00 M.A.S.H. (49) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (25 min) 22.30 Ludzie i ryby (North Shore Fish) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Steve Zuckerman, wyk. Mercedes Ruehl, Peter Riegert, Tony Danza, Carroll Baker (93 min) 00.10 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 01.10 Piosenka na życzenie 02.15 Pożegnanie Canal+ 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny 08.00 (K) Kotopies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 (K) Footloose - film muzyczny, USA 1984, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Lori Singer, Diane Wiest, John Lithgow (103 min) 10.10 (K) Cholerny dzień (Une journee de merde) - komedia, Francja 1999, reż. Miguel Courtois, wyk. Richard Berry, Anne Brochet, Gilbert Melki, Christian Charmetant (92 min) 11.45 (K) Deser: Wzory - film krótkometrażowy 12.05 (K) Zwyczajna dziewczyna (Some Girl) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Rory Kelly, wyk. Juliette Lewis, Michael Rapaport (82 min) 13.30 (K) Afrykańskie małpy człekokształtne - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Krauze, wyk. Robert Gonera, Redbad Klijnstra, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs (100 min) 16.40 (K) Deser: Beowulf - film krótkometrażowy 17.10 (K) Kotopies - serial animowany (dubbing) 17.35 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 17.40 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 18.00 (K) Pika nożna: liga polska 20.00 (K) Nasi chłopcy (Our Guys) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Guy Ferland, wyk. Ally Sheedy, Eric Stoltz, Heather Matarazzo, Scott Vickoryous (91 min) 21.35 (K) Imagina 2000 - magazyn 22.30 (K) Beavis i Butt-head - serial animowany 22.55 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 00.00 (K) Polowanie na mysz (Mouse Hunt) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Nathan Lane, Lee Evans, Vicki Lewis, Maury Chaykin (94 min) (dubbing) 01.35 (K) Całkiem inna miłość (A New Kind of Love) - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Melville Shavelson, wyk. Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward, Thelma Ritter, Eva Gabor (106 min) 03.25 (K) Faceci w bieli (Man in White) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Scott P. Levy, wyk. Karim Prince, Thomas F. Wilson, Rodger Halston (83 min) 04.50 (K) Sokół i koka (The Falcon and the Snowman) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Sean Penn, Pat Hingle, Richard Dysart (126 min) HBO 6.45 Gwiezdny przybysz - film SF USA 8.40 Uwodzicielki Hollywood - Bridget Fonda 9.10 Upał - komedia pol. 10.35 Zaczarowane podwórko - film przyg. pol. 12.20 Bohaterowie kina akcji - Sean Connery 12.50 Wierzę w pana, doktorze - dramat USA 14.50 Splash - komedia USA 16.40 Cinema, cinema 17.05 Ernest na wojnie - komedia USA 18.35 Przepraszam, czy tu biją? - film krym. pol. 20.00 Ziemskie namiętności - dramat USA 21.45 Sześć dni, siedem nocy - film przyg. USA 23.25 Pięć asów - film obycz. USA 1.05 Żołnierze kosmosu - film SF USA 3.10 Intymne spotkania - Odkrycia - serial 3.40 Aptekarka - dramat niem. 5.25 Uwodzicielki Hollywood - Bridget Fonda 5.55 Dwaj ojcowie - film dok. Wizja Jeden 07.00 The Monkees - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 07.30 Znad krawędzi - program sportowy 08.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Paul Keane, Alan Dale, Elaine Smith, Guy Pearce (30 min) 09.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Cosby - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Dejczer, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 19.00 Star Trek - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Gary Lockwood (45 min) 20.00 Żądła (Stingers) - serial sensacyjny, Australia, reż. David Cameron/Poul Maloney/Russel Burton, wyk. Peter Phelps, Anita Hegh, Ellen Mackenzie, Ian Stenlake (60 min) 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) - serial animowany (30 min) 22.30 Pękać ze śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Brutalna rzeczywistość - program dokumentalny 23.30 Niecenzuralne potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 01.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, John Ratzenberger (30 min) 01.30 Taxi - serial komediowy, USA 1978-83, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Danny DeVito, Christopher Lloyd, Andy Kaufman, Tony Danza (30 min) 02.00 Żądła (Stingers) - serial sensacyjny, Australia, reż. David Cameron/Poul Maloney/Russel Burton, wyk. Peter Phelps, Anita Hegh, Ellen Mackenzie, Ian Stenlake (60 min) 03.00 Odpal (Flipping) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Gene Mitchell, wyk. David Amos, David Proval, Gene Mitchell, Shant Benjamin (109 min) TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny - serial wojenny, ZSRR 09.00 Znaki zodiaku - serial animowany, Chiny 1996 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Bohaterowie - serial wojenny, USA 14.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.30 Co to za zawód? - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Znaki zodiaku - serial animowany, Chiny 1996 16.30 Space Music - program muzyczny 17.00 Sztuka projektowania - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 17.30 Portrety: Student - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 17.45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 18.30 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Dług honorowy (Debt of Honour) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt., reż. Chris Langman, wyk. Bernard Hill, Lloyd Morris (90 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Bankier domowy - program ekonomiczny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Testament wieków - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Podróż do...: Podróż do historycznej Francji - serial dokumentalny 16.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.45 Jest jak jest (17/19): Co ty wiesz o miłości - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1993 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Warszawa znana i nieznana 18.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 Raport policyjny - magazyn 23.15 Auto Kurier - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.40 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Zakończenie programu